


good shit pls red

by airkomaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, autor is dead yay, im sleep deprved, jeqfjegkejgkkgnkgnrnr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airkomaeda/pseuds/airkomaeda
Summary: fidgkdjbnsjkbnfnjnjgbrjgnrjgnjrgrgrkgrr ur mom boom roasted
Relationships: me x my massive hore wang, me x slep deprviaton, red it lol





	good shit pls red

**Author's Note:**

> M bored and sleepdeprived and i probably wont remember doing this in the morning tbh! Have fun :)  
> I proofread 48 time, promises
> 
> List of percy jaksoun nams:
> 
> Rantaro: Shot put dick  
> Kaede: Der Dick  
> Ryoma: Blunt force dick  
> Kirumi: Strand of dick  
> Angie: Backstab dick  
> Tenko: Seance dick  
> Korekiyo: Cultural melting dick  
> Miu: Choking dick  
> Gonta: Wild wild dick  
> Kokichi: Crushed by dick  
> Kaito: Blast off! 2nd dick  
> Kiibo: Boom boom dick  
> Tsumugi: Rock dick  
> Maki: Child care dick  
> Himiko: Magical dick  
> Shuichi: Curious dick
> 
> Hah im sofunny >?), such an artist lol 
> 
> kereereekrkkfmkemkemkemkm
> 
> whos ur faveouritwe porn star?

Shot put dick: hiya  
Evry1: Die tho t lol

Nah bruv im finna live like a real g

Curious dick: amami, why u be roadmanss for lol?

Wild dick thing idk: johnta wonder why runtaro acgting hard 4 when he is a puppy

Bark bark

Hi dralic pressy thing: ur my dog

Runtaro: thanks lol

The end hop u ngoyed

ill updte in lke 2 dyz remind meeeeee lol 0992892mij2ie


End file.
